Stuck togetherLiterally!
by Nanami-chanxxx
Summary: Nanami asks Tomoe to make tea with a fruit she picked off of Mizuki, and we all know that Mizuki wouldn't walk around carrying innocent fruits. Now what will the fruit cause and what if there are side effects that causes kisses and blushes... chapter two may contain a steamy situation, wink wink
1. chapter 1

Stuck together...literally!

A/N its has literally been almost half a year since i last wrote a fanfic !!! hope its not too sucky and reviews are literally a ray of sunshine in this glum world for me...

so review please...

XD love y'all

NANAMI's POV

I sat up and yawned, squinting at the brightness of the room sie to the sunlight. Ugh... and it's monday today perfect. i stood up and went to my closet to throw on my uniform and headed towards the main room.

"Tomoeeeeee, breakfast!" I shouted in a lazy voice. Ah Tomoe is like a house husnand making breakfast, so amnly and cu..

"hmph! Ouch, what the, Mizuki? why are you running around the shrine so early in the morning?"

"hehehe sorry Nanami san, im in a bit of a hurry, you see, i'm delivering an important package for a friend it's suppose to be some kind of magical fruit and i need to deliver it asap before it takes effects, well see ya" and with that he sprinted off.

ok that was I bit wierd but i should be used to it by now i mean im a human god who lives in a shrine with spirits and am in love with a fox...ahaha i should never say that out loud. As i stood up continueing to were breakfast should be i noticed the reddest fruit i had ever seen, it was of a lush red colour and the size of a ping pong ball and smelt like rasberries. i picked it up out of curiosity and took it with me into the kitchen. "Tomoe, this smells really nice can you brew it in tea?" At the sound of his name the kitsune's ears perked as his silveryhead turned and rich purple eyes greeted me. _Oh god why isnhe so cute forst thing in the morning xd._

"Hah? where did you get that?" he asked as he walked over and plucked the fruit from my hands.

"I found it at the market yesterday" i lied, having an odd feeling that if Tomoe knew it was from Mizuki's box he would smash the thing beneath his foot. He replied after taking a sniff at it.

"It does smell exquisite, why not, ill make myself one too." and with that he started brewing the fruit in hot watwater. _His ears look so soft i wonder what would happen if i stroked them fufufu.._ and with that thought i crept over, git onto my toptoes and stroke both ears in each hand.

TOMOE's POV

Setting the hot drinks aside i was about to reach for napkins when suddenly i felt light pressure on my over sensitive ears. Instantly the hair from my ears and tail stood on end as a tickling yet pleasurable felling coursed through my body...

"NANAMI!"

NANAMI's POV

laughinh i backed away, "aha gomen~'i promise i wont do it again so dont be too angr... is that a blush!" and with that i continued laughing as Tomoe put i hand over his face and cursed under his breath. He then turned and stirred our drinks before picking it up and handing one to me.

"drink it quick and then bug off to your human school" he muttered, still obviously embarrassed. I took a sip from the cup and instantly thought that the fruit was too sweet, as I frowned at the drink and tried another sip a drop escaped the cup and on to my hand.

i cursed as i puput down the cup to blow at my hand and Tomoe instantly threw his down and picked up my hand to examine it. "Stupid girl, how can someone be so clumsy, ill go get a plaster." he turned to leave but ended up pulling me along.

"you dont have to drag me to get a paster" i moaned.

"what? let go of my hand then i thought you wanted to come because you wont let go." Tomoe said as he glanced at me in confusion.

"Ah?...but...but im not holding on, wait why cant i let go?" i started to furiously tug at my hand but it wouldntbseperate with Tomoe's.

He glanced at our hand in confusion for a while before his head snapped back up and he asked in a low, warning tone, "Nanami you beter answer honestly this time, where did that fruit come from?"

Gulping, i opened my mouth and answered, "Mizuki was making a delivery for his friend and this dropped from his box, i was going to give it back but he was already gone!" Tomoe looked at me in disbelief before flicking me on the head and shouting.

"you silly girl do you even know what the fruit is?"

" some kind of big berry isnt it owwww what did you do that for." i pouted.

"i cant belive i didnt realize this sooner, this is a fruit you buy from the redlight district, its for sexually fustrated couples!"

i gaped at him, my expression asking for more of an explanation. "when a couples relationship is dulling a bit they eat this to... lets say re-ignite the feelings, and until the result is satisfying the first part of the body that is touched after consuming it will not seperate from one another. see what you got us into now... argh you complete BAKA!"

 _uh oh...well... i guess...this is something to be taken advantage of ?_

To be contiued~~~

please review if anyone wants the next chapter, cheers XD


	2. Chapter 2

STUCK TOGETHER LITERALLY!

CHAPTER TWO

A/N- hi guys…. It's actually been YEARS since my last fanfic, but I'm through GCSE's (though onto A levels ahu I cry…) anyway, because of a fan's request I shall continue!

Nanami's POV

I stared down at our intertwined fingers, my pale fingers lost in even paler fingers of his. A flush crept up to my cheeks as I turned my head away from his outraged expression.

"Aha… hahaha Tomoe how you could not know a fruit of a place you frequent so much…hahaha" I said whilst scratching my head. Kamisama…what kind of fate is this that I'm tied to Tomoe, how lucky.

"You think I have the leisure to visit my haven when I'm being a slave to you? Insolent humans, all of you! Do you know that there's only one way to undo this?" he scrowled as his tailed flapped in a frenzy behind him, probably out of anger.

"Hahaha Tomoe you sound so worried… I'm sure it'll wear off in a few hours…" a few days, I silently hoped. The coolness in his hand should've cooled me down but just at the thought that we've been touching for more than 3 seconds and the blush returns flushing my face as well as my head.

"NANAMI!" he shouted as he used his free hand to grab my chin and turn it towards his, he was now just a breath away. "At least pretend you're listening you silly girl… this fruit it's called yogugo (this means lust in Japanese guys) and once it's joined the two people in question, you will not separate till both desires are fulfilled. You understand the mess you've gotten us into now?" he stared into my eyes and I saw uncertainty cloud his eyes before he dropped his hand from my chin and stepped back as far as our entwined hands would let us. He sighed then said "at we didn't drink it."

"What would happen if we drunk it?" I asked curiously. Watching him as he covered his face and turned away.

"Once it gets into your system, every fibre of your being will want to join the other person, every part of your body will desire to…connect with the other." If my face was red then by now it would've been the deepest hue of red.

"N…ne Tomoe let's just be glad I accidently spilt it instead of drinking it then hahaha…" I stumbled, at lost for words from this new information.

Tomoe's POV

Jesus Christ how naïve can she be! As I explained the effects of the yogugo I had to turn away from her and cover my face or else she would've seen the blush on my face…or the desire in my eyes. Sigh, if I were as much the fox demon as I was in my earlier years I would've ravaged Nanami. I have this horrible feeling that deep down, a part of me wished we'd drunken the tea…

Nanami's POV

Wow…wow… actually I don't think I'm mentally prepared. Or physically. But… if we fulfil our desires, then we're free right? "Tomoe, let's just fulfil whatever desire there might be and we're free!" I closed my eyes and though long and hard before shouting with my hands covering my eyes, "I think my desire i to really kiss Tomoe!" I continued hiding before my hands before I heard a snicker and peaked through my hands.

"Very well Nanami _sama,_ I will do as you desire." And before I could ask him what he meant he pulled our connect hands towards him and I stumbled onto his firm chest, cheek brushing the smooth material of his yukata.

"Hey! Don't sup…!" and before I could finish my sentence I found my eyes level to his purple ones. And I felt the light pressure of lips against mine. His cool lips against my hot ones sent a tingle down my spine as my eyes widened in surprise. Ok ok that's my desire fulfilled, anymore time in this position and I'm sure I'm going to faint. As I began to pull my head away he grabbed my other hand and whispered.

"Not yet you don't, you said you wanted to _really_ kiss me." His eyes glistened. And with that he walked me back into the thin walls before his lips came crashing onto mine. My mind was in a jumble, I couldn't think straight as Tomoe claimed my lips. A funny, tingling sensation rolled in my lower stomach and I had to gasp for air but that wasn't a wise choice as the second my lips parted I felt his cool tongue slip into my mouth. As the hot and cold touched, my chest ached as I ended up gasping for more air. Hunger I realised, slowly started to grip me. My eyes slowly fluttered close…and I started kissing him back. In attempts to push his tongue out with my own it only turned into a fight of dominance, his chill cooling me and my heat warming him. Tomoe's head dipped and followed my head as my knees buckled from weakness but his free hand clutched at my waist to keep me from slipping any further. I felt him pull back slightly so I opened my eyes to find ravenous purple ones staring into the pits of mine. He licked my lips once over before taking a small step back. He took a second to come back to himself, god knows why since I was the one who had been ravished. But the he smirked and said, "I thought so," and looked down at our hands, still intertwined.

"W…why?" I gasped in between pants.

"Have you already forgotten what I said Nanami, both desires must be fulfilled" he said as his ears twitched and his tailed flapped. Well, I can't imagine it possibly being more… spicy than what we just did so I asked.

"What is it that you desire Tomoe?"

Tomoe's POV

That question had me weak in the knees, if it weren't for the reputation I have I would've fallen to the ground and grovelled for her to be mine, body and soul.

I looked at her flushed state, kneeling on the tatami mats and once again I covered my face before saying, "what I desire Nanami… it's definitely much more that what we just did."

And just as she was about to explode Mizuki burst through the hallway.

"NANAMI CHAAAAN! I'm missing the fruit have you seen it any…where?"

END

A/N and that concludes chapter two woohoo comment if you want a third chapter and feel free to tell me your ideas on what could happen next XD ( if anyone's reading this of course aha)


End file.
